digimon university musical
by BLACKGATOMON21
Summary: Todos los personajes hijo digimon (Criaturas formadas de Datos de computadora) .Nuestros protagonistas Guilmon y Renamon hijo de Distintas clases sociales. El sueño de el es Encontrar el amor verdadero, Alguien que no hay aire this el POR EL dinero. Ella sueña con ir a la Universidad de California y Ser Exitosa cantante Una. Obviamente Habra Muchos Obstáculos. Ellos no estaran solo
1. resumen

**Todos los personajes hijo digimon (Criaturas formadas de Datos de computadora) .Nuestros protagonistas Guilmon y Renamon hijo de Distintas clases sociales. El sueño de el es Encontrar el amor verdadero, Alguien que no hay aire this el POR EL dinero. Ella sueña con ir a la Universidad de California y Ser Exitosa cantante Una. Obviamente Habra Muchos Obstáculos. Ellos no estaran solos En Este largo viaje conocerán a personajes con Distintos Caracteres, Distintas contradictorio del Mundo y Distintas clases de vida.**

Hola, bueno here me presento soy **BLACKGATOMON21.**

 **This** es la  primera historia que hago en mi vida, Que Así sean amigables conmigo **PORFA**

Se me Ocurrió Hacer this historia CUANDO ESTABA leyendo **DREAN Higth** DE balanceo de la muchacha, Y me PREGUNTE Como seria ir un Una universidad de arte. Pero en Vez de universitarios sean: **DIGIMON**

 **MI cabecita bronceado** **especial** **que tengo,** Hasta Se Puede Hacer eco. No, mentira.

Regresando con la historia voy a Mezclar con algunos adj Programas Que eh visto en mi niñez y sigo lo Haciendo. Muchos ya no salen al aire, otros si.

Quiero Que Tenga Muchos Capítulos Como Todas las historias Que eh Leído.

Si pueden denle Una Oportunidad **no sean malos :(**


	2. cap 2: un mundo de locos

Cap 2. : un mundo de locos

Era un sábado por la mañana en California, en un barrio como cualquier otro, se encontraba una joven de cabello pelirrojo usando una camiseta azul del "Monstruo come galletas" y unos jeans negros, sentada en el comedor de su casa desayunando un café para poder tranquilizarse. Ya que ese día seria la audición para entrar a la universidad de arte de California.

R **enamon:** (haciendo masajes a su cerebro) Tranquila Renamon, tu puedes…. Estas por cumplir el sueño de tu vida y no te perdonaras si no entras (tomando otro sorbo de café)

 **Atrás** de su espalda se encontraba su madre, una Sakuyamon, estaba cocinando el postre favorito de su hija, ya que la pobre estaba con un ataque de nervios .Ella nunca los había tenido no había ido a la universidad por haber quedado embarazada de su hija. Luego de darles el aviso a sus padres su padre la hecho de la casa y no supo mas de el. Se mantenía contactada con su madre aun, pero dejo de recibir sus llamadas.

Desvió la mirada a su hija era igual a ella de joven, pero mantenía el carácter de su padre. Su peor pesadilla era que se repitiera la historia. No estaba arrepentida ni nada parecido. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz. Un "ya termine "la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **Sakuyamon:** ya terminaste rena (sonriéndole)

 **Renamon:** si mama (parándose de la silla para lavar su tasa) luego que termine de lavarla iré a la universidad

 **Sakuyamon:** tranquila, ya veras que te aceptaran (acariciando su espalda)

 **Renamon** : Eso espero…. Bueno bye ma. Sera mejor que me marche antes que venga papa con el-

 **Justimon:** (abrazándola) oh mi pequeña…. Mira lo que encontré (mostrándole unos zapatitos) tus zapatitos

 **Renamon:** oh papa (abrazándolo) sabias que algún día pasaría

 **Justimon:** (secándose las lágrimas) tienen que volver en Halloween y….Hanuka

 **Renamon:** no podre venir en Hanuka

 **Sakuyamon:** oh justi, deja a tu hija en paz (dándose una palmada en la cara) Se supone que yo tengo que hacer eso de sentimental. Mientras que tu, tiene que estar con la cabeza en alto y ayudándome con las valijas.

Los padres de Renamon irían a llevar a su hija verla adicionar, y de paso ir al aeropuerto para su viaje a parís de luna de miel.

 **Justimon:** oh, las mujeres de hoy andan ahí marimachas. Sino fuera que te había visto desnuda diría que eres un hombre (Su mujer le da un golpe en la cabeza) ay! Que te pasa mujer ¿Qué te pica? (poniéndose hielo en el chichón)

 **Sakuyamon:** Sabes que me pica? (encarándolo) tu enormes lloriqueos de bebe

 **Justimon:** (largándose a llorar) dijiste que no le hivas a decir a nadie (subiendo las escaleras a la habitación)

 **Sakuyamon:** bueno Rena vamos a tardar un poco. Yo estaré afuera poniendo las valijas (viendo a su hija en shock) bueno…adiós (se fue)

 **Renamon:** (susurrando) siempre han dicho que este es un mundo de locos, y tienen razón .Es difícil escaparse de la locura… Nah tal vez es una broma esa frase (subiendo las escaleras)

Tal vez Renamon tendría que tragarse sus propias palabras porque cuando paso alado de la habitación de sus padres. Vio algo o alguien ahí adentro. La puerta es taba entre abierta, ahí estaba su padre disfrazado de Hércules junto a una lámpara con un vestido morado de su madre.

 **Justimon:** oh mi amor (dándole un beso) esto es un amor prohibido (dejándola a un lado) Sera mejor que nos distanciemos por un tiempo. Yo tengo una esposa eh hijita. Y Tu a tu foco, hay que distanciarnos por un tiempo (llorando silenciosamente) pero eso no quitara que te ame hasta la eternidad. Adiós mi amor eterno, o Julieta, mi manzana prohibida. (Entrando al baño para darse la vuelta) pero eso no quitara que te de tu regalo de la noche adiós (dándole un beso volador y cerrando la puerta)

Renamon otra vez estaba en estado en shock, su padre engañaba a su madre con la lámpara de su dormitorio esto en realidad es un mundo de locos, que bueno que yo soy normal. No quiero quedar como mi padre disfrazado de un Romeo Hércules .Sera mejor que valla a ayudar a mi mama antes de que vea algo que me traume aun más

Bueno eso es todo amigos. Ya vieron lo loca que es la vida de Renamon con una madre luchadora y tal vez, marimacha. Un padre sentimental y haciendo cuernuda a su esposa con una lámpara.

En el próximo capitulo será la aparición del Biyomon y Gatomon en las audiciones y obviamente, cantaran canciones conocidas o no. También aparecerá la primer enemiga de nuestra protagonista ¿adivinen quien será). Nunca lo adivinaran MMUUUAJAJAJAJ

Se que tuve 7 días de retraso, pero no me llegaba la inspiración y estaba el tema del colegio. No es fácil ser alumna de secundaria en un colegio privado. Los profesores me odian. El sentimiento es mutuo XD

Bueno, nos vemos en las próximas chau chau chau


	3. cap 3: a todo o nada

Hola chicos, soy Balckgatomon21 a sus servicio (reverencia)

Como ven estoy siguiendo con esta historia producto de mi imaginación obviamente, este es el capitulo 2 estoy emocionada es la primera vez que escribo seguido. Un logro para mí. -Apláudanme carajo (se escucha el ruido del grillo)

-Al menos el señor grillo me aplaude .Si se puede llamar un aplauso.

Bueno siguiendo con el tema de la historia me costo mucho encontrar letras de artistas famosos o no que se identificaran con el personaje. También el tema de la enemiga de Renamon me acuerdo que un día había decidido que digimon seria, pero me lo olvide.

Por cierto esta historia estará formada por 3 parejas guilmonxrenamon agumonxbiyomon (lo siento si no les gusta esta pareja, no tengo nada en contra de gabumon. Es solo que no me gusta la pareja de SORATO lo odio aguante el TAIORA. Pero tranquilos Gabumon aparecerá y de que forma) y por ultimo anonimoxgatomon.

Perdón Lord Pata tu fuiste la primer persona que me apoyo en continuar esta historia. Al principio me gustaba el PATAGATO pero cuando descubrí otro tipo de historia me gusto mucho el personaje de anonimo. Su carácter, forma de pensar y el romance con gatomon. Es un amor prohibido porque bueno es un digimon diferente y ella una elegida, y me gusta. Pero tranquila Patamon también tendrá su aparición aquí, tendrá su carácter del anime. Te doy un consejo porque no imaginas que anonimo sea patamon. Cambiar los roles. Es lo que yo siempre hago cuando estoy leyendo un fanfic de humanos, especialmente de los elegidos.

SI decides dejar de leer lo entenderé. Pero aun así continuare con esta historia.

…..

Cap 3: A todo o nada

Nuestra protagonista ahora se encontraba viajando en el auto con sus padres escuchando música desu ipod. Necesitaba paz y tranquilidad si quería dar el siguiente paso a su futuro soñado. Pero eso seria imposible porque desde que pararon a un auto servicio. Su padre había vuelto aun más loco que antes.

 **Renamon:** (viendo a su padre escuchando música de los 80) papa….te encuentras bien?

 **Justimon:** por supuesto cariño. Estoy mejor que nunca

 **Renamon:** estas seguro? Viniste mas anormal que de costumbre

 **Justimon:** lo que pasa es que unos chicos me dieron unos papelitos diciéndome que es a cura para la idiotez.

Escuchando eso Sakuyamon piso el freno.

 **Sakuyamon:** (acariciándole la cabeza a su esposo) cariño esos "papelitos" que te dieron esos muchachos no era marihuana. No?

 **Justimon:** por favor no soy demasiado tonto para tomar eso.

 **Sakuyamon:** si tú lo dices (conduciendo) en marcha.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la universidad de arte. Sakuyamon estaciono el auto, cuan do estaba por ir al lugar en donde eran las audiciones. No contaron con el problema de que Justimon saliera corriendo por el campus como un maniático.

 **Sakuyamon:** (mirando por la ventana) sabía que era marihuana

 **Renamon:** vamos mama hay que atrapar a papa (saliendo corriendo)

Justimon vio a unos chicos que estaban jugando al frisby. Cuando estaban por lanzarlo Justimon le robo el frisby.

 **Justimon:** (mostrándoles lo que robo) oigan chicos me regalan esto o que les parece si hacemos algo prohibido.

 **Chico:** usted esta borracho o drogado Señor?

 **Justimon:** como que señor? Niño malcriado

 **Chica:** (señalándolo) usted es un bastardo

Justimon: es lo que dijo tu madre en la cama

El chico se harto de el y empezó a perseguirlo por todo el campus. En unos segundos aparecieron Rena y su madre encontrándose con la escena de su padre perseguido por un adolecente.

 **Sakuyamon:** (deteniéndolo) AY! Justi. Te dije que era marihuana (subiéndolo a su hombro)

 **Justimon:** oh mira estoy mirando al revés

Sakuyamon estaba girando para saber la localización de su auto, obviamente con su esposo aun el hombro. Renamon estaba más atrás muy avergonzada de la escena comprometedora con sus padres protagonistas. Al ver que los chicos se les estaban acercando, se hizo la que se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas.

 **Chica:** (gritándole) controla a tu padre

 **Renamon:** (levantándose) de que hablas? El no es mi padre. Apenas los conozco

 **Sakuyamon:** Rena hija ayúdame a cargar a tu padre al auto

 **Justimon:** vamos hija vamos a ir al país de las maravillas wiii

La chica la mira cruzada los brazos. Renamon se le quedo viendo. Era una chica como cualquier otra excepto que estaba vestida con una chaqueta azul eléctrico y un vestido blanco. La joven tenia el pelo al igual que ella pelirrojo, excepto que el suyo era mas clarito.

 **Renamon:** Discúlpame soy nueva y mis padres son muy especiales. Yo solo quería conocer el lugar.

 **Chica:** ohh una nueva presa. Muy bien chica nueva te voy a dar mis reglas. Nº1 no te metas en mi camino, 2º no me hables si no te hablo y 3º si te metes conmigo estas frita (se va)

Renamon no esperaba esa bienvenida ni siquiera sabia su nombre. No empezó ni entro y ya tenia una enemiga.

: oye tienes que tener más cuidado. No te metas con ella, si quieres mi consejo

Renamon se dio la vuelta. Se encontró con otra chica con cabello castaño y ojos ámbar. Vestía un vestido azul con lunares blancos y una chaqueta azul eléctrico.

Renamon: eh hola mi nombre es Renamon Akiyama y soy nueva

: Oh pues tienes suerte. Yo también soy nueva en el campus. Ups lo siento no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Gatomon Kamiya.

 **Renamon:** (asombrada) No me digas que estoy con la misma hija de los grandes millonarios de toda California Seraphimon y Ofanimon Kamiya. Hay es un honor concerté, déjame sacarte una foto (tomándole una foto)

 **Gatomon:** wow no esperaba ser famosa aquí (gotita estilo anime)

 **Renamon:** No solo eres famosa. Más que eso eres ultra famosa

 **Gatomon:** Bueno dejando de lado eso, te recomiendo no meterte en el camino de Biyomon. Es por tu propio bien.

 **Renamon:** Quien? La chica con la que me cruce

 **Gatomon:** Exacto, tiene muchos contactos de todo el mundo. Y es prometida del Príncipe de Europa.

 **Renamon:** prometida? Pobre del príncipe

 **Gatomon:** para mi es su media naranja.

 **Renamon:** como?

 **Gatomon:** Biyomon es hija de Phoenixmon y Jetsilphymon. Una familia al igual que la mía rica y poderosa. Es una chica muy orgullosa rebelde y consigue todo lo que quiere ósea una consentida.

 **Renamon:** (preguntándole) tu y ella son amigas?

 **Gatomon:** (sonriendo) De niñas lo éramos. Siempre venia a mi casa para hacer fiestas, piyamadas y travesuras .Pero a medida que íbamos creciendo ella como que se distancio. Se convirtió en una persona fría. (Volviendo en si) creo que nos saltamos de tema.

Renamon: eso creo

Gatomon: Bueno, el punto es que el príncipe es igual que ella. Tiene un corazón de piedra y-

Sakuyamon: (gritando desde un edificio) Renamon! Aquí son las audiciones así que corre. Ya ate a tu padre en el asiento del auto. Este todo solucionado. Venté con tu amiguita y mueve las piernas. (Se fue)

Renamon: (disculpándose) Perdóname es mi madre y esta muy loca

Gatomon: (sonriéndole) No descuida. Tu madre es muy diferente a la mía. Quisiera tener una parecida a la tuya.

Renamon: te la regalo con moño y rosas.

Gatomon: (mirándola) Sabes eres muy diferente a las chicas que conozco. Eso me agrada.

Renamon: Tú también me agradas. Quisiera hablar contigo mas pero mi madre nos esta esperando así que vámonos (Sale corriendo)

Entraron al enorme edificio. Allí había un montón de jóvenes ensayando sus números y haciendo pasos de baile. El lugar estaba lleno de asientos, mas adelante estaban los profesores de la universidad. También había un gran escenario frente a ellos.

Se abrió una puerta haciendo entrar a un hombre mayor con barba blanca y anteojos de sol. Era el director de la Universidad de arte: Stigmon Ichijouji. Camino hasta el jurado y se sentó. Toco un par de veces el micrófono enfrente de el.

Stigmon: Queridos jóvenes y familiares. Soy el director Stigmon Ichijouji y les anuncio que las audiciones están a punto de comenzar que pase el primero por favor.

En unos segundos paso el primero hiso lo mejor que pudo en cada paso de baile. Renamon estaba impresionaba sus movimientos tenían mucha fluidez. Pero a los jurados no le gusta y lo descalificaron. En cada segundo minuto y hora se fueron muchas personas del edificio quedando solo los que quedaban.

Stigmon: Que pase la joven Gatomon Kamiya

Gatomon salió como un rayo antes de que Renamon le desease suerte. Subió a l escenario saludo a los jueces y eligió la canción que iba a interpretar. Tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar.

Gatomon:

Cast out to sea  
Drifting with the tide  
And no way of finding me  
Now that I'm free  
Nothing but blue skies  
Paradise in front of me

Awake from this dream  
I hold by breath and just believe

Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
I'm in the middle of starting over

La puerta se volvio a abrir dejando ver a un Chico de cabello negro y ojos al ver a Gatomon en el escenario no pudo evitar sonreir y se fue a sentar en el fondo para que ella no pudiera verlo.

Alone in a room  
Tearing down the walls  
Painting over scars and bruises  
Now this is home  
Fill it up with love  
And make the best of something new, yeah

As hard as it seems  
I hold by breath and just believe

Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over

The colors in the stars  
Seem a little brighter  
Tomorrow isn't far away!  
Through the hardest part  
I'm working towards a happy ending

Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over

Tired of all the troubles  
They've been wasting my time  
I don't wanna fight  
Gonna leave it behind  
Taking on faith  
Now I'm ready to fly  
I'm in the middle of starting over (hacienda unos pasos de baile)  
Back to the beginning  
Gonna hit rewind  
Chance to do it over  
Get it right this time  
Life gives you pennies  
Turn them into dimes  
I'm in the middle of starting over  
I'm in the middle of starting over

Renamon nunca espero que Gatomon tuviera una bella voz y sus pasos de baile eran lo mejo que halla visto en toda su vida.

El joven también estaba igual de fascinado por Gatomon. Hace mucho que no escuchaba su voz tan dulce y hermosa. De hecho ahora que la veía no había cambiado mucho. No la chiquilla con la que hacia travesuras se había convertido en toda una mujer .Quería subir al escenario y abrazarla, felicitarla. Y besarla. Pero se contuvo acordándose que con la castaña ya no había amistad…nada. Decidió marcharse pero antes de pasar por la puerta, se dio la vuelta para ver a la chica siendo felicitada y abrazada por otra chica. Y se marcho del edificio con una sonrisa en la cara.

…

Renamon estaba felicitando a Gatomon porque la chica había cautivado con su canto y baile a los jueces. Teniendo como premio la entrada al mundo del espectáculo.

Lugo de eso siguieron otras más personas. Hasta que llego el turno de Biyomon.

Stigmon: Sigue la señorita Biyomon Takenouchi

La chica subió con gracia y belleza provocando que los chicos pusieran caras bobas y se les cayera la saliva de la boca. Biyomon tomo el micrófono y empezó el show.

Biyomon:

Tell me what you want  
what you like  
its okay  
I'mma little curious too  
Tell me if it's wrong  
If it's right  
I don't care  
I can keep a secret could, you?

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, Ooh  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

Tell me if I won  
If I did  
What's my prize?  
I just wanna play with you, too  
Even if they judge  
Fuck it all  
Do the time  
I just wanna have some fun with you

Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Don't tell your mother  
Kiss one another  
Die for each other  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)

Ooh, Ooh  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)  
We're cool for the summer  
We're cool for the summer

Shhhh...don't tell your mother  
Got my mind on your body  
And your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry  
I just need to take a bite  
Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer

(Take me down) We're cool for the summer  
(Don't be scared) Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try  
Cause you and I  
We're cool for the summer  
(Ha)  
Ooh  
We're cool for the summer

A pesar de que le caía mal a ella no podía evitar pensar que es una chica con una gran voz y con un futuro grandioso. Los jueces la felicitaron y parecía que se sentía alagada con cada palabra. Luego de ver las presentaciones de Gatomon y Biyomon no pude evitar preguntarme si en realidad soy buena como ellas. Mire a mi madre que estaba durmiendo sentada alada mía. Ella junto con mi madre eran las únicas personas que apoyaron mis decisiones y los amaba con todo mi corazón por darme el mejor regalo: la vida.

Stigmon: Siguiente participante Renamon Akiyama

Muy bien es el momento. Renamon camino hacia el escenario su corazón palpitaba en cada segundo, cada paso. Cuando por fin estuvo ahí arriba respiro profundamente, exhalo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos se pudo notar esa mirada de determinación

Que tenía la joven, la cual no paso inadvertida para el director. Cuando estaba a punto de cantar

Sakuyamon: (gritando y aplaudiendo) wuuuuuuu esa es mi pequeña!

Renamon con ese comentario casi pierde el equilibrio. Que especial era su madre. En los momentos más importantes en su vida, ella lograba avergonzarla en público. Obvio que no apropósito, ya que esa es su forma de ser. Aunque no lo admitiera en público amaba a sus padres. A pesar que eran locos, torpes, con una gran imaginación y millones de palabras. Los amaba con todo su corazón.

Muy bien A TODO O NADA

…..

Hola chicos.

Esta vez hice el capitulo mucho mas largo que los anteriores. Yendo al tema por fin apareció la primera enemiga de Renamon que finalmente término siendo Biyomon. De seguro muchos se sorprendieron.

Me fue muy difícil poner una rival para Renamon, de los demás ya la tenia organizada pero me había quedado la más difícil. También apareció Gatomon que es la primera amiga que hiso nuestra protagonista en su primer día. Y tiene un pasado con Biyomon amigas de la infancia pero el rompimiento de su amistad es un misterio.

En la presentación de Gatomon entro un chico que parece conocer en fondo a ella. La única información que tenemos es que la conoce desde la niñez, pero dejaron de ser amigos por una situación que se vera mas adelante.

¿Podrá Renamon aprobar la audición? ¿El joven se acercara a Gatomon? ¿Ella lo perdonara?

¿Qué habrá pasado con Biyomon en el pasado?

La cancion que canto gatomon es The middle of starting over de Sabrina Carpente y la De Biyomon es Cool for the Summer de Demi Lovato


End file.
